What Happened to Naruto?
by Erora
Summary: When his old foster gardian adopts Naruto is really happy because she had been nice to him, but his friends start to get suspicious after Naruto quits talking for a week. Is everything all right at Naruto’s new house, or is something going on that will sh
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto; if I did I would be filthy rich and wouldn't be putting this crap on the internet, I would put it on the a

I don't own Naruto; if I did I would be filthy rich and I would be making Naruto my way….

Also read the entire thing before you judge it. The first three or four chapters aren't that happy but I promise that it will get better.

Said out loud

**Thoughts**

Sorry about not putting up anything in a while but I've been busy and haven't had the time. Well, here's the summary:

When his old foster gardian adopts Naruto is really happy because she had been nice to him, but his friends start to get suspicious after Naruto quits talking for a week. Is everything all right at Naruto's new house, or is something going on that will shock everyone? Will Hinata finally open up to the blond to get him to start talking or will she back down on her chance to help him? Read to find out…

What happened to Naruto?

The Beginning

"Thank you, Thank you Mom!!"Naruto yells after his old foster parent adopts him. He was extremely happy about this because she and been one of the few people who had been nice to him**. "**Naruto, I thought I told you not to call me your mom, I'm not your real mom and it makes me uncomfortable. Just call me Aunt Kiri." The black haired woman said frowning down at the hipper blond ninja. "Ok, sorry Aunt Kiri".He said smiling up at her. "Ok, we're here." Kiri said walking up to a house. It was small and in a rough part of town but it that part wasn't as bad as the part Naruto had lived in so he didn't mind at all_. _'I still can't believe the Hokage was that easy to fool, it was unbelievable. Also, it looks like the demon doesn't remember how it was with me. That's good, all the better for me.'She smiled to herself as the she lead the blond into the house. Naruto on was really happy. Someone really cared about him and had adopted him. He had a mom!! He walked into Kiri's house and looked around. It wasn't like her remembered. There was no furniture but there was many weapons hanging form the walls, besides the bathroom. There was a pipe in one corner and there was several wipes hanging on the wall. "Aunt Kiri are you sure…" Kiri hit the boy in the back of the head. 'Now just to get him ready…' She thought dragging him over to one wall. Naruto was in for a night from hell.

Naruto shivered in the corner where the pipe was. He was still crying, his hands tied behind his back and around the chakra-enhanced pipe with chakra enhanced rope; he also had a chakra suppressant seal on him. 'Why would Aunt Kiri do this, why would she do that to me…'He was covered in cuts and it was really cold, but she hadn't given him a blanket. 'She didn't care when I screamed ether…' He broke down into a fresh batch of sobs. She would do it to him again tomorrow, all day if the woman wonted. It was Friday and Tsunade had given them the weekend off to get to know each other. 'This isn't what I meant when I had asked for the time to "get to know each other", why did she tie me up like that and…'The memories came back to him and he cried some more. "I thought I told you to shut the heak up!!"A horrible voice that had just been laughing at him a few hours ago. "Do wont to me to torture you again so badly? Well, I can't decline my new toy that privilege if he wants it." She got out of the bed and grabbed Naruto by the hair, cut his bonds, and dragged his limp body back over to the wall that was covered in blood and had two chains hanging form the ceiling "NO, please no more, no more!!"Naruto yelled sobbing. "I know you love it demon and I'll keep it coming to ya all day…" She began to pick her weapon "I've got a friend coming over to show you real pain tomorrow." She began to walk over to him, a sword swinging in her hand. 'Why, why…' Naruto thought sobbing, he wonted to die, just die.

He lay the floor covered in cuts and sobbing. A man that looked like a bodyguard walked out of the room. 'Why can't I die?' He wondered.

Naruto just lay on the floor, covered in burses and marks. "Get up, know. Go take a shower; you have to be at practice in an hour. If you tell anyone about this I will find one of your little friends and do to them what I've been doing to your personally." She smiled evilly. Naruto only got up and took a shower, putting on his cloths he walked past his torturer. "Wait, your can't leave like that. Everyone will see the burses…"She said to him. He looked down at his feet. His tormentor threw a cloak at him, one similar to Shino's except it had a hood that covered his face perfectly. Then the woman makes her way out the door after him. 'I may just have to find some more efficient weapons today…' She thought evilly a sickening smile spreading across her face. She had him right back where she used to.

Sakura waited at the bridge with Sasuke. She was annoyed, one Naruto was late and two so was Kakashi. "Naruto where in the hell have you been?" She yelled at the blond. She didn't notice the hood he had on at first. "Hey dope, what lame excuse do you have, eating ramen or woke up late?" Sasuke asked expecting the blond to yell at him, his teammate only sat underneath a tree. 'He looks like a scared rabbit…'The Uchiha thought. That's when Kakashi arrived. "Sorry I was late, I had to find help for my neighbor move into their new house."He began. "Lyer!!"Sakura yelled. The silver haired ninja waited to his blond student to also yell at him but it never came. "Where's Naruto? He's over there_._"Sasuke said pointing to the blond. "Ok, well, Sasuke I wont you to train with me and Sakura and Naruto just practice these jutsu." Kakashi waited to Naruto to shout out how unfair it was for him to train Sasuke. All the blond did was walk up and tentatively take the scroll then go off to a secluded spot and start to read it over. "What's up with him?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shrugged walking away. Sakura didn't think anything of it.

Naruto sat next to Iruka at the ramen stand. He was playing with his noodles and he had only eaten half of his first bowl!! "I'm done Iruka-sensei." The blond said pushing away his bowl. "Naruto what's…" "I have to go…" Naruto ran out of the store, panic rolling off him in waves. 'What's wrong with him?' The ninja wondered, he paid for his and Naruto's ramen then left. 'I'll ask the Hokage-sama tomorrow.' He walked away, feeling a little uneasy but nothing else.

"Naruto, I thought I told you to be home by 8!!" Kiri yelled as Naruto walked in. She was swinging something that looked like a wipe with lots of spikes on it. "I'm sorry Aunt Kiri, Iruka-sensei asked me to go eat some ramen with him…" "SCILENCE!!" She yelled. "Just get over here!" She grabbed the terrified boy by the hair and half dragging him to the wall…

"Hokage-sama?" Kiri asked. Coming into her office. "Yes, what do you wont?" Tsunade asked. "Can I ask you something?" She said. "Yes…" "Can Naruto take the month to train with me? I would like to teach him some family Justus's I have…" Tsunade beamed. 'Naruto is going to love this.' "Yes, in fact it is a mission for him, that way he can still get paid." The blond Hokage said, little did she know that she had condemned Naruto to a month of hell.

I know this is a sad story but its end it worth the read. I promise, this is the only way I could make the ending possible. Trust me I don't like writing it but I think the end is going to be worth it. Well, till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the next part

Well, here's the next part. I don't like writing this stuff but trust me you have to know for the ending to make sense.

I don't own Naruto (Sobs dramatically)

What happened to Naruto?

The Month

Naruto looked at the woman in the bed in front of him. He had endured hours of torment at her hands and wonted to plunge a Kunai into his heart. She stirred a little. 'Not again!!' Was his first and only thought. "Well, demon you'll have to wait here, I'm going to go pick something up for you, and you'll just love it!!" She said an evil grin on her face. 'Oh know!!' He thought.

Kiri went to every bar in town getting the worst thughs and the scum on the streets. They all where muscular and most had some problem that cause them to like torturing people.

Naruto screamed out in pain. "You're a demon, a monster, an animal, you should just die!" "Die demon!" where among some of the thoughts playing over in his head. 'I don't deserve to live…but I can't die…they wont let me die…' Naruto thought. He heard ever single insult and name he had been called over the years. 'I deserved it all…I am nothing…my only perpouse is to feel pain…' He thought. Naruto thought this and more. Slowly his eyes started to lose some of there shine. Within a week he had all but given up on any hope of getting rescued from that hell he was in. The torture continued getting worse each day. 'The village had a right to hate me, know they just need to know my story…' He decided, he was going to write a book on what his life was like…it's not like anyone will read in anyway…' He thought blandly.

Sakura sat under a tree next to Sasuke. The one-month in which Naruto had left to train with his step-mom had brought them closer together, but also it had showed them what life without the loudmouth blond was like. Both of them had hated it. There was no one to make them push themselves, no one to encourage them, no one to fight with. So they had decided to start treating the blond a little better. Sakura sat on one of the lower branches as a look out, while Sasuke just sat on the ground waiting. "There's this guy coming, he's wearing all black. I don't recognize him." The fugure came up to them. He was wearing all black. Even the bandages he wore on his lower arms and legs where black. His arms and legs where super skinny but his hookie was so large on him you couldn't tell how large his waist was. "Who are you and what are you doing here." Sasuke asked. The boy didn't answer. That's when Sakura notice that a small amount of yellow hair was sticking out of the hood and he had a headband around his neck. "Naruto?" She asked quietly. The boy tilted his head in her direction. "Say something dope, we haven't seen you in a month. How was you training?" Sasuke said, a little confused. He only got science. Sakura reached out to touch him, only to have to blonde to go ridged, fear cascading off him in rivets. She slowly pulled her hand away. "Naruto tell us whats wrong! You can tell us anything…" Naruto looked from one of there faces to the other. The demon container pondered over there offer but a memorie still fresh in his mind opened up.

Flash Back

Naruto was tied to the wall, his face to it and his back bleeding from the wounds the wipe left. "Demon, if you tell anyone about what I've done to you, then I'll make you watch me kill each of you friend in the slowest way possible. Then you'll have to watch as they die slowly by my wipe." She flung the wipe again. He gritted his teeth. "Do we have an understanding demon?" She asked. Naruto only nodded, and then the torture went on.

End Flash back

Naruto turned on the spot and ran. He couldn't let them suffer; he was the only person who had to carry this burden. Every shinobi takes what is thrown at him, no mater what. The blond ran through the woods, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why am I always alone?" He wondered. Then he pulled out a scroll and wrote. He wrote a poem, like he had gotten into the habit of doing whenever he could. The scroll already had over two dozen or so of them.

Naruto looked it over. Then he thought about the sign he had seen on the radio station. 'That's it!!' He thought, this is the only way he could still live on. He had entered his poetry onto the 7 P.M. poetry-reading hour, and so far almost all of his poems where read over the radio, ever sense he could write. Several of his poems where even turned into songs. He also sat down and finished writing the last chapter of his book, My life, Your nightmare. Know he just had to get it published by that publisher who doesn't ask for names or anything. He headed off.

"Here's a poem written by the famous Golden Fox

Darkness,

Fear,

Burning brighter,

My soul on fire.

Lashing,

Hating,

Fuelling the flame,

It burns even brighter.

Sadness,

Loneliness,

I dye inside,

My soul is gone.

Screaming,

Crying,

I'm alone,

My soul is done dieing."

Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Choji, and Shikamaru sat at a table in a restraint, as they listened to the poem. All of them loved to hear the Golden Fox's poetry. "Hay, did you hear Golden Fox has published a book!" Sakura said happily. She had already ordered a copy from the bookstore and it had come in that day. "Ya, I've already got a copy. It's strange the book store owner said he had a copy reserved to all of us from the author himself." She said excitedly. "Well, see ya latter." Sakura said. She had some reading to do.

Well, I hope you liked it. I hate having to write this stuff on the computer after I write it on paper but I do, so I'll get used to it. Well, keep on watching me.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is it's the next chapter I hope you like it

Here it is it's the next chapter I hope you like it.

What Happened to Naruto?

Sakura sat down and started to read the book.

It started like this:

This book is entirely true and what you are about to read is something that many would consider the right thing that happened. This is my story, I am called demon, brat, Kyubi by many but you may call me Uzumaki. I am the last of my clan, the only son of the Yodamine. To those of you who know me you may not wont to read this book, it is my life story. If you don't believe me then ask the Hokage herself, tell her that Uzumaki told you what you know and she won't punish you. To tell you the truth none of the younger generation is supposed to know this but I feel it must be told. You may hate me if you want to but listen to my story first. If you think about putting this book down and just hating me then do so but know you may be one of the only people to do so. I don't hate anyone for what they did to me, I still don't and for that I must be crazy. I am crazy, crazy enough to tell you all the truth. The truth in hopes that I will be killed and leave this miserable life behind me, so I may go to be with my father is and where I am loved. This is what really happened on the night the Kyubi attacked Konoha, this is what I have had to live with for thirteen years, this is what is happening to me now in my life and what I wont to escape. I am going to dye for putting this information out to the public but it is worth it, everyone must know what happened. What really happened. So please read it with caution and don't blame yourself, it is everyone's fault. At lest that is true for the adults, the kids it isn't your fault. It is your parents for being blind by anger so they didn't see that what they hated was a boy not a monster. Read with care and remember, I am real.

_It went on to explain what happened in the Kyubi attack and how the Yodamine put to Kyubi into his own son and how the boy was attacked even in his own crib. Then it goes on to the younger years where he was put into foster homes only to be near killed by his foster parents or be thrown out. After that it went to the Academy years and to describe his apartment. Then his gennin exam and how he found out about he Kyubi then it went to the team he was put with and finally to the current state of things. How the one foster parent who had adopted him recently had tortured him. It ended with this:_

_I am still where I left off and I will probably be dead within two weeks of this book getting published. I want you all to know that I forgive you all. Even the woman who has tortured me so, I don't blame you for what you did. I only wish I could tell the rest of the Rookie 12 that I'm sorry and to ask them to forgive me. Thank you for listening to my story, Know just forget about me and go on with your lives, after all I am just the Kyubi brat…_

Sakura read the book the entire night and when she had finished she closed it slowly then got up in a rush and raced out of her house. 'Don't be dead Naruto!!' She thought. As she made her way everyone else joined her they all had the same worried look on their face. 'I hope we're not to late…' She thought. They didn't even notice that one Hyuga Hinata never showed up.

The night before

Naruto slowly walked up to the house he had been tortured in. "Come in Naruto, I have a special treat for you regarding your book…" Kiri said when he had slipped in and had a suppressant put on him. "You disobeyed me Kyubi, and guess what a certain girl came here early today and I just so happen to have her here with me. So, sense you disobeyed me I have decided to have you show her exactly what I've been doing to you…" She stepped away letting Naruto see who was tied up on the wall where he was tortured. Hinata stared at Naruto her mouth was gagged, she was crying, and she had a chakra suppressant seal on her. "Know go stand next to the wall." Kiri growled. "No." Naruto said simply. "What did you say??" "I said No and I wont no mater what you do to me. I will not make Hinata-Chan watch that. She is to kind. Do what you will with me I don't care." He said. "Oh really, Tom come in here." Kiri called.

A big man, like a bodyguard, walked into the room. "If you don't do what I say then Tom here will do to her what I do to you." She didn't have to finish the sentence. Naruto looked at Hinata's face. She looked at him fear in her eyes. Slowly he began to walk over to Hinata next to her in front of the wall and he whispered in her ear, 'When I untie you run for your life don't look back…" he pulled out a kunai and fast as he could cut her from the wall. Then she ran out the door while Naruto distracted the other two. "You will regret that Uzumaki, you will regret disobeying me!!" Kiri said as she came towards him murder in her eyes. His only thought was, 'I hope Hinata got away…'

Present

Sakura walked down the street to the house that the book had described. "Sakura?" She heard a small voice say. "Hinata?" She asked seeing a frightened girl running towards her. "Sakura hurry, we need to save Naruto!!" She yelled tears steaming down her face. "What happened?" Sakura said as everyone else ran up to see if the Hyuga was Ok. "I was captured by that woman and she was going to do to me what she did to h…him…." She didn't finish the sentence. "Hinata where's Naruto…" "I…In the house. I've been hiding out near here, oh Sakura you have to hurry!! I've heard the most awful noises coming from there and I don't think Naruto will be able to last much longer!! Luckily she just left and that man she had with her left to but hurry they may be back at any time!" She began to lead them to the proper house. 'This is the worst nationhood in town…' Sakura thought. They arrived at the house. "I can't do it, I can't open it…"Hinata said. "Here, let us guys go in you girls stay here with Hinata." Neji said. They nodded. "Lets go…" The guys opened to door and walked in. What they was would be etched into there memories to the rest of their life.

I hate writing this stuff it's so horrible but I really wont to write a story with the ending this one will have so it is worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto…

I don't own Naruto…..Thought I wish I did……

What Happened to Naruto?

Sasuke was the first to see his teammate, he about lost his lunch. Naruto was hanging on the wall but his arms, torso, and legs looked like someone had tried to skin him, leaving the skin dangling off him. "He can't still be alive…" Neji whispered disbelievingly. The blondes legs where clearly broken and blood was still dripping from his feet. That's when the boy's sensed in, Akamaru whimpered and bolted up Kiba's jacket. Shino's bugs also began to stir and rustle nervously. Lee was the one who pointed out the disturbance, "He…He's glowing red……" The tijutsu user breathed. The young man was right, Naruto had begun to glow a faint red. That's when they heard, "Your friend is still alive…Cut him down and put the skin back in place so I can heal him…Hurry he won't last long…" Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't think they both cut down the blonde but where hesitant to touch him. Shino silently sent his bugs to do that part much to the others gratitude. "Take him to the hospital…I can only do so much…" The voice faded leaving only cuts on the demon container. Choji ran and picked up the blonde, "Let's go…" Sasuke said grateful, he was about to puke. 'Who was that?' Shikamaru wondered. The boy's grabbed a cloak on the opposite wall and wrapped their friend in it, then Choji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru ran to get the blonde to the hospital while the rest stayed to tell the girls where to go and what happened.

Tsunade ran to the hospital, 'How could I be so stupid!' She yelled at herself. She had finished reading Naruto's book when some of Shino's bugs had come to tell her they had already got Naruto and where on there way to the hospital. 'You had better be ok Naruto…' She prayed. She got there at the same time Choji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru did. From there she took over getting a room ready for the blonde. He wasn't to good off.

Tsunade came out of Naruto's hospital room and sighed. His body would heal, it would take a long time but he was going to be fine. The news got a lot of cheers from his former classmates. 'The only question is if he's ok mentally…' She worried. Only time would tell…

I know this is a really short chapter and I'm sorry but I just had to leave it off here….it was too much of a temptation to leave you hanging….. Sorry don't hate me. Well, I'll have a new chapter up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry about the delay on getting new chapters up…

Hey sorry about the delay on getting new chapters up….I've been grounded for a while. It really stinks, but I got to look on the bright side! I have had a lot of thinking time and so I have several ideas. Well onward!

I don't own Naruto and all that bluck……(Sits in corner and cries)

What Happened to Naruto?

"I can't believe he hide all that from us…" Ino whispered shivering. The small group of ninja wilted remembering the life he had lived. "He was always smiling and laughing…you never would have guessed. You know, now that I think about it I remember me and my mom where on a shopping trip once and we saw this small boy in an ally…He looked really beat up. I asked my mom if we could help him but she told me "NO, that is a demon, you're to stay away from him at all times. You can throw things at him though." Then we just walked off. We left him…it was Naruto." Sakura spat furious at her mother. Shikamaru nodded. "Ya, something similar happened with me only my mom told me what she would do to the 'Demon' child all the time and at the time it only seemed like bed time stories…I hope they where only bed time stories…" He said remembering some of the hideous tales his mother used to tell him. 'He'll be ok….I hope…' Hinata thought to herself.

The Kuuybi walked in a fox form down the barren hallways of Naruto's mind. 'This place gives me the creeps…' She thought. "Naruto?" The demon called trying to sound irritated. Then she saw him, he was standing with his back to her in a room that was dark. This wasn't a natural darkness thought…It was so dark it scared the most powerful of the buji almost to tears. "Naruto! Snap out of it and come on!" The demoness called quietly, but loud enough for Naruto to hear. The container looked at her, his normally bright blue eyes where dark…almost as if he had died. The boy turned to walked toward her, he resembled a zombie. "Brat?" The beast asked extending one of her tails. Her Container flinched violently, his eyes scrunched closed and he began to quiver. The fox pulled her tail back and waited for almost fifteen minutes then Naruto opened one of his eyes and slowly began to go back to how he had been then followed the fox, who kept her tails down and away from him. 'Why is he like this?' the fox wondered not remembering anything except her container walking into that house and freeing that girl. 'What happened?' She wondered not for the last time. The rest of the walk back it was deathly quiet, Kuuybi growing more worried with each silent, hollow step.

Tsunade walked into the room of her adopted brother. He hadn't changed at all. She opened the curtains slowly, it was still raining. Naruto had been out for about two weeks, he was breathing on his own and everything, but he hadn't woken up. 'Naruto why won't you wake up…' She wondered sadly for the thousandth time. 'Why hasn't that fox done anything?' She accused. _"I've tried…all I've been able to do is find him. Let me tell you Tsunade, you won't like what you see…" _a voice said, it sounded like it came from the room and yet like it came from a past experience. "Who are you?" She asked her eyes darting to every corner of the small hospital room. _"I'm hurt Tsunade, you don't recognize me? We used to be such good friends; even that traitor kinda liked me. Minato was my closest friend I expected you of all people to recognize me…" _the voice sounded hurt, then it dawned on the poor woman. "Kyuu-chan?" She asked afraid she was mistaken. _"So you finally remember!" _The fox said happy to find one of her closest friends remembered who she really was. _"Tsunade I'm sorry for everything! I don't know what came over me to do the things I did…I remember drinking this tea from the weird young man then I was sealed in the boy…I truly am sorry…" _the fox said sadly, hoping her friend could forgive her but not expecting it. "I forgive you…but can you help bring Naruto back?" she asked starry eyed. _"Yes, I will but let me warn you…your won't like what you see." _The fox warned. Then the boy woke up, he opened his eyes and simply stared at the white ceiling above him.

"Naruto? Please answer me." The Slug Sannin spoke softly, one of her hands reaching out to touch him. She stopped short when the boy jerked away from her hand and looked at her, fear like wild fire in his eyes. 'Abuse…that's what the biggest problem is…' Her more professional side deduced, though her personal side wanted to scream. She sighed, a tear sliding down her face. 'What will I tell his teammates?' The slug queen worried. She had only once treated a patient like this before and the girl had a loving family willing to help her, even with the support of her family and her entire community she eventually overcame it. 'She had all that help and it took 2 years just for her to be able to walk around her town without flinching away from everyone…' As she sat and pondered she failed to notice when a blue haired girl shyly walked into the hospital room.

"N…Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly. The blonde glanced at the newcomer for a brief moment then turned his gaze back to the ceiling. The Huga slowly walked over to the side opposite of Tsunade and put the flowers she had in a vase. "I…I'm glad y…you're awake N…Naruto-kun." She blushed lightly. "Tsunade-sama, w…when did he wake up?" The girl broke the trance the woman was in. Tsunade looked at her briefly then her eye's widened, "Hinata, when did you walk in?" She asked worried. "J…Just a few m…moments ago, I…I just wanted to bring N…Naruto-kun some f…flowers." She blushed even more. Tsunade almost sighed, 'Good she didn't hear me talking to Kyuu-chan.' "Well, you had better get going Naruto needs his rest." The older woman scooted her along. "B…But, how is he?" The girl asked. Tsunade grimaced, "H…He's not so good right now. I'll tell you and the rest of the rookie twelve later. In fact go get them for me, tell them to be in my office in an hour." She pushed Hinata the rest of the way out the door. "Ok!" The confused girl said.

Tsunade turned back to her adopted son, 'Naruto…I don't now what to do…' She sighed. 'Maybe in a different place you would be ok but in your condition that might do more harm than good.' The woman walked out of the hospital room mentally preparing herself for the talk to come. As soon as she was out the patient slowly turned his gaze to the small white rose in the flower vase. He stared at it for some time before slowly reaching and gently plucking one of the flower pettles off, cupping it with one hand, before returning to staring at the ceiling.

Well, there is the next chapter. Finally! (Dose a victory dance.) I am sooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time and it will probably be even more spaced out now that school is starting. But maybe not, I do think better in school. Well, I'll update as soon as I can. I am sooooo sorry again. I'm horrible I now, but I will try to update on a more regular basis from now on. See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Ello again

Ello again! I'm actually writing much to my surprise, I just finished the last chapter so I started to write this one.

I don't own Naruto, it is vary sad…

What Happened to Naruto?

Tsunade took a deep breath as she put down the file she had been looking at in order to keep from looking in the faces of all the ninja she had in her office. Everyone went quite in mere seconds. The Hokage looked down for a minute before she found her voice. "I'm sure all of you want to now how Naruto is now that he has woken up, which I'm sure Hinata has told you he has." Everyone nodded. "Well, I…I…" She took a deep breath, "He is, as of the moment, unresponsive to verbal communication. He also shuns away from any and all physical contact." She looked at them to see if they understood. "So, he can get better right?" Kiba asked. Tsunade shook her head sighing. "If he was anywhere else I would give him a max of sixty percent but sense he's in this village I can really only give him a fifteen percent chance. I could only give him that if he was put somewhere where none of the villagers of most of the ninja couldn't get to him and he had a lot of people who could support him and help him. Sense we don't have that and he can't possibly travel then no…I can't say I can see him getting better other than by some miracle."

Everyone was silent for several minutes. "So…We were too late?" Sakura asked her eye's tearing up. "Yes, by about 4 weeks I would say. If what you told me was correct then he must have been tortured pretty bad in the weekend I gave him off with her. Then I had to go and give her a month ... if it's anyone's fault it's mine." The old woman put her head in her hands thinking of all her adopted son must have gone threw. "I'm afraid that he will probably live the rest of his life in a hospital room or in an asylum. As he is he can't be a ninja so I'm afraid I'm going to have to take his ninja status away and…" "Wait!" The woman was interrupted by a rather unexpected person.

"You're not going to give up on him that easily are you? Naruto-kun is not Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja for nothing! If it was one of us do you think that Naruto-kun would just give up on us?" Hinata looked at Tsunade then turned to her friends. "I for one think that Naruto-kun can get better and I'm not going to give up on him. What about you?" She looked at them expectantly. "She's right…" Shino spoke up. "Hell ya! The dope isn't going to go down that easily!" Kiba yelled, his companion barking in agreement. "His flames of youth are strong! They can not be doused so easily!" You know who yelled that. "The dope'll get better. He still owes me a fight." Sasuke spoke up. Everyone either nodded in agreement or said similar things agreeing with the Huga heiress.

Tsunade smiled at the Huga smiling back at her. "Ok, but first you need to now what you're getting into before you do it." Tsunade began. "First off, do any of you now why Naruto is always treated so badly by the villagers?" She asked. Everyone nodded; they had already learned it from the book. "Well, in a normal situation like this the villagers would be more than willing to help. Everyone would see what they could do to get the person to trust in people again, but sadly that's not the case." She sighed. "To start we're going to have to find someone or some people that can get close to Naruto and earn back his trust, someone who can stay with him and help him. Normally it would be a parent or relative or even a best friend." She looked at them. "So do we have any volunteers?" She asked.

"Hinata, you'll have to do it." Shikamaru spoke up. "Nani!" The Huga squeaked. "It may be troublesome but you're the only logical person. Sasuke can't do it, even though Naruto sees him as a brother he is also Naruto's rival so that eliminates him. Sakura you're always hitting him so you're out. And well, no one else is close enough to him. Also, Hinata your kind nature and caring traits make you the perfect candidate." The Nara pointed out. "Shikamaru you do have a point but I think that is would be best if everyone had a chance. Sometimes unexpected things happen after these things." Tsunade said.

The boy just shrugged. "Ok, anyone who wants to try to get close to him and earn his trust can. They will get as long as they feel necessary to do so or until I think they should just stop. If I say it isn't working don't argue, Ok? Now I'll need you to spread the word around amongst the Ninja, but only the ninja." She sighed. "I have to tell you though, if this doesn't work then we can't go to phase two of the program. So, I don't want anything from anyone if this doesn't work, because I will be forced to send him to an institution if no one wants to help him anymore, or it isn't working." She looked at each of them sternly, seeing everyone node she smiled. "Ok then, we start two days from now." With that they left. There was a lot to do.

Ok, that's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I don't now how this is going to go. I only have a little personal experience with beating victims. I now kinda what it's like, though that was years ago. I don't really now how this is going to play out but I hope you guys like it.


End file.
